


Fallingforyou

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Songfic, slight daddy kink, the 1975, weed.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: I think I'm falling-I'm falling for you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off The 1975's 'fallingforyou' because ???? That's such a good song and ???? I also love The 1975 mmkay  
> Also this is my first smut so I apologise if it's a little cringe :/

"Joshie?"

Smoke filled the air, dancing as the wind blew it away from us.

"Yeah, Ty?" I spoke, voice unfamiliar to my ears. I passed the joint to the pretty boy sitting next to me. More smoke.

"'M really glad I met you y'know?" Tyler whispered as if he was telling the most delicate secret. I laid back, my head hitting the ground with a soft thud, the grass tickling my cheeks. "Is that you or just the weed talking?" I chuckled, lolling my head to the side to watch his dark silhouette blow smoke into the open air. He descended into a fit of heavenly giggles, the burning joint still between his slender fingers. "I still love you, high or not" he giggled, passing the red hot joint back to me. I put it gently between my lips, mulling over what he had just said. Tyler and I had been best friends since high school and for as long as I can remember I've had an overwhelming crush on him. Not just a crush. I was _in love_ with him. And whenever he said overly non-platonic things like that it got me thinking, 'what if he felt the same?'.

Tyler was different. And not in the edgy teenager way, in the most ethereal way. Tyler Joseph wore skirts and dresses, wore makeup, wrote poetry. He wasn't afraid to be himself, no matter what people had to say about him. He was sweet and kind and put everyone before himself. Everyone loved and adored him, including me. And I intend to protect him from everything, especially my own feelings. He was way too pure, much too good to be with someone like me. 

I reached out and grabbed his warm hand, slipping my fingers between his. "Love you too Ty-guy" I spoke delicately, letting the winter wind carry the smoke away from both of us. He giggled, honey dripping from his voice. "Told you to stop that" he looked down at me, eyes laced with red. He twisted his hand in my yellow hair, gently tugging on it. "'M in love with your hair" he giggled, "'m in love with you" he whispered, hazy smile plastered on his face.

"W-what?" I choked. This was definitely not real. I was dreaming. I probably shouldn't smoke so much.

"I saaaaid" he drew out the word adorably "I'm in love with you silly" he laughed, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "Ty.." I said, honestly not knowing if he was joking or not. I couldn't deny my heart was skipping mutiple breats because of his words. 

"Y'know I sometimes wish you'd just kiss me" he lay on his stomach, looking at me with curiosity in his eyes and the lit joint between his fingers. "Are-are you serious right now Tyler?" I ask, desperately wanting to reach out and caress his face. 

"I want you now" he purred, voice going from honey and affectionate to seductive and lewd. "Oh god" I whispered under my breath. I looked up to him one more time before he stood, making his way over to me and sitting down on my stomach, plump thighs bracketing my torso. My breath hitched, watching him take one last drag before flicking the rest of the now finished joint away, leaning down to be level with my ear, biting on the shell lightly. "I want you  **now** " he whispered, grinding his ass back into my crotch. 

"Oh god Tyler" I moaned. Where was this coming from? Is this even real?

"I think we should go back to yours, don't you?"

\---

As soon as I closed the door to my apartment I was being pushed up against it by Tyler, lips attacking my neck, sucking and nipping gently. "Gosh Ty" I moaned, head falling back against the door with a dull thud. "Kiss me, please" he whispered. I looked into his eyes, bringing my hand up to his cheek and cradling his face, leaning in and pressuring my lips against his. He moaned, my tongue entering his mouth and exploring it like the holy temple he was. I continued to kiss him, the kiss growing more passionate by the second, my hands coming up and tugging on his hair. He pulled away, "Bedroom. Now." he demanded. "Don't get too cocky now babyboy" I smirked when he whimpered at my dominating tone. 

"Up" I wrapped one of his thighs around my waist, him jumping up and wrapping both his thighs around me and holding onto my neck tightly. "Let's get you to the bed then baby" I say to which he nods, pulling me back into a heated kiss. 

\--- 

"Oh god-Josh!" I smirked against the golden skin of his stomach where I was currently sucking a dark purple hickey. "That feel good baby?" I asked while angling my two fingers inside him. He moaned loudly, the sound resonating throughout the entire apartment. 

"M-more, please" he begged. "Since you asked so nicely petal" I slid another lubed finger into Tyler, his thighs quivering with pleasure. I pumped all three of my fingers in and out, the moans of Tyler harmonising to become one glorious melody. "So pretty baby, you all laid out for me like this" I praised him, to which he let out a rather loud moan.

"You like it when I praise you sweetheart?" I asked in awe as he furiously nodded, moaning and pressing himself back against my fingers. "You're so greedy baby, your hole so greedy for my fingers" the sounds he was making were hard on material for the rest of my life, moans and whimpers mixing to create the most beautiful music I've ever heard. 

I angled my fingers upwards slightly, smirking once Tyler shouted in ecstasy, his body squirming on the pearly white sheets. "JoshJoshJoshJosh right there! Oh god, please, I need more Josh please!" He whimpered, head turning away with a twinge of embarrassment of how needy he felt he was being. "What are you asking for baby? Use your words" I once again angled my fingers upwards and brushed my fingers against the bundle of nerves that made Tyler scream. "Oh god D-Daddy! Need you! Need you inside me, please!" 

"You're so gorgeous sweetheart, anything for you" I said while I slid my fingers from him, taking in his usually fluffy hair that was matted and sticking to his forehead and his sweaty tanned skin. All down his chest were angry purple-red hickeys that I sucked onto his skin to make sure he was  **mine** and mine alone. A claiming mark if you would. 

"Are you sure you want this sweetheart?" I asked him, needing to know that he was 100% onboard before we went any further. "Yesyes pleease Joshie" he whimpered, "want _you."_ And if I wasn't turned on before, then I sure was now. "Jesus Ty" I groan, stepping away from the bed. 

"Okay sweetie, I need you to tell me if you ever want to stop" I slowly slid my boxers down my legs, smirking when I saw his eyes widen and he audibly gasp. "Like what you see sweetheart?" I ask slyly, him nodding furiously and letting out a small moan as he watched me lube myself up. 

I positioned myself between his thighs, gently stroking them, making him feel loved. Because I truly did love him, I wanted to make sure he was okay. Even though we'd sobered up a little from all the kissing and my fingers in Tyler's ass, I still felt hazy and light headed, easily distracted from the task at hand. I lean down, kissing and nibbling his inner thighs, groaning when he spread his legs further for me. "Baby, the things you do to me" I groaned. 

I teased his hole with the head of my cock, rubbing up and down but never actually entering. "Da-Daddy please stop teasing" he whimpers from above, watching me with cautious eyes. "Whatever you say babyboy" I smirk, placing a loving kiss to his pouty lips before slowly, gently pressing myself inside him. "Jesus Ty, so tight for me baby" I moan, head falling back in pleasure as the tight heat engulfed me completely.

"Oh g-od J-Josh! You're so b-big" He whimpered, cutting himself off with a moan as I buried myself fully inside him. "You okay baby?" I ask as I gently rock my hips, to which he replies with just a chorus of moans and nods. "M-ove please Joshie" he begs, hands grabbing fistfuls of the white sheets below him. 

I slowly start pulling myself out to just push back in and just repeat that motion over and over again, setting a slow gentle pace to begin with. Soon though, Tyler started whimpering. "Oh god Josh, you feel so good" he moaned, "please, go f-aster". "Anything for you baby" I groan, pulling out to the head and pushing back in again faster this time, thrusting in and out.

"aH feels so g-good Joshie" Tyler moans beneath me, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with both his and my moans, producing the most obscene piece of music. "JOSHJoShJosh" Tyler screams, loud enough for probably the whole floor to hear him. "Oh gosh right thERE!" He screamed, pure ecstasy lacing his voice. He gingerly reached down and stroked himself before I slapped his hand away. "No touching yourself babyboy, wanna see if you can cum from my cock alone". Tyler whimpered. He was completely wrecked. Hard and so desperate. "Yes Da-Daddy"

I smirked sinfully, beginning to thrust at a harder and faster pace than before, the head of my cock brushing and pressing on Tyler's prostate with each thrust. Tyler by this point was rendered completely speechless, the only sounds coming from his mouth cracking moans and whimpers of my name. I felt a strange sense of pride wash over me that  **I** was the one who did that to him.

"JoshJoshJosh please, can I ride you?" My hips stuttered with his words, my mind helpfully supplying me with an image of Tyler obscenely bouncing up and down on my cock. I moaned, a little louder than I liked to admit, slipping myself out of Tyler and laying back against the pillows. He climbed on top of me, pressing his lips onto mine before carefully aligning himself with my dick. He slowly sunk himself down, his hand pressed to my chest for support as I just sat and watched my cock sinfully disappear inside him. 

Once he was fully seated he let out a throat ripping moan, head lulling to the side and eyes rolling into the back of his head. "You alright baby boy?" I asked, panting slightly from all the images my brain was supplying me right now. "Yeah" he heaved, slowly raising himself off of me and then abruptly slamming back down. "Oh god Tyler!" I groaned, my hands flying to attach themselves to Tyler's hips as he did it again and again and again. Soon he was just bouncing on my cock, my hands gripping his hip bones tight enough to leave bruises, my own hips thrusting up every time to meet his ass. 

The only sound room in the was the beautiful mixing of moans, skin slapping and the bed creaking against the wall. "Oh fuckfuckfuck JOSH!" Tyler shouted, spilling all over himself. Some even dripped down onto me, which probably should've been gross but was obscenely and filthy _hot._

"Oh god baby, you have no idea how hot that was, you coming untouched like that" I moan, Tyler still bouncing on top of me. I thrusted harder to meet his bounces, chasing my own climax. "Babybaby I'm gonna cum-" I moan. "Please Daddy, fill me up like a whore, use me like a toy" Tyler groaned obscenely. He raised himself a little so I could thrust as hard as I could into him. After a few good hard thrusts I came with a shout of Tyler's name, his moans filling my ears and black spots dotting my vision.

I slowly lowered Tyler back down, opening my eyes to see him panting with his eyes closed. I pulled him down by the neck, kissing him softly.

As soon as our lips parted, Tyler slowly climbed off of me, grimacing at the trickle of cum that made it's way down his thigh. He flopped down onto the other side off the bed, completely spent and exhausted. Jesus. I can't believe that actually happened. I just fucked Tyler Joseph. Tyler Joseph just rode my cock. Obscenely.

I sat up, running my fingers through my sweaty hair. That was definitely the best sex I've ever had. I just hope that the same goes for Tyler. I seriously hope he isn't regretting anything. I stood up from the bed, finding my discarded boxers and slipping them up my thighs. I started to stumble across the room to the bathroom, only to be stopped by a delicate voice belonging to Tyler Joseph. "Joshie?" Pure innocence had since replaced the lust that was there before, "where are you going?". I turn to him, seeing him wrapped up in my duvet, flashing him a reassuring smile, "jus to the bathroom sweetheart, gonna get a cloth to clean you up". I walked to the bathroom, dampening a blue cloth to clean all the cum up before it dried and made my sheets all disgusting. Then again they were probably already in need of a wash anyway. 

I returned to Tyler, quickly wiping him down causing him to whimper with oversensitivity. I dressed him in a pair of his sleeping shorts he left here a while ago and got under the sheets, turning the lamp on my bedside table off and plunging the room into darkness. Tyler shuffled closer to me, resting his head on my bare chest. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and leaned down to kiss his fluffy hair. 

"Goodnight Joshie" he whispered before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Babyboy" 

**Author's Note:**

> I could add another chapter if you guys wanted?


End file.
